Inevitable
by Helga G. Shortman
Summary: After the events of HA: The Movie and the declining beeper sales Bob blames Helga for costing the family millions. He sends her to NYC to live with the uncle she never even knew existed, leaving her friends (and Arnold) behind. 21 one years later they reunite and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inevitable**_

 _in·ev·i·ta·ble_

 _adjective_

 _certain to happen; unavoidable._

* * *

 **Inevitable Part One**

Bob Pataki was angry. Actually, anger was a vast understatement. For the third month in a row the Big Bob's Beeper Emporium lost money. For some reason, that was completely beyond Bob's understanding, people just didn't seem to want to buy beepers anymore. He wasn't sure how he was going to make his mortgage payments next month.

This was all The Girl's fault.

If it weren't for her he, Miriam, and Olga would be living the high life right now. If she hadn't helped that Orphen boy he wouldn't be worried about paying bills or losing the store. Hell, he wouldn't even need the store anymore. If it weren't for The Girl he wouldn't care if another beeper was ever sold again.

Then there was her mouth.

Good lord, was she mouthy. Always smarting off about something, questioning him, calling him and Miriam by their first names, and was always, always, **always** a defiant pain in his ass. Olga was never like that. His eldest daughter was truly the perfect child growing up, always striving to make life easier for her Mommy and Daddy.

Helga would never be like that.

She always made things harder on the family. He was still embarrassed when that school of her's called and required her to see that quack of a child psychiatrist or face suspension. He only could imagine what twisted version of events Helga spouted to the shrink.

"We gotta do something about The Girl Miriam." He told her as he poured himself a vodka smoothie from his wife's beloved blender.

"Olga?" Miriam asked sleepily as she pushed up her glasses. "What's wrong with Olga?"

Bob rolled his eyes. Yet another thing Helga could be blamed for. She didn't start drinking until shortly after she was born, "Not Olga, the other one. She's becoming too much of nonscesce. She cost us a lot with that stunt she pulled at the beginning of the summer."

"Stunt?" His wife looked confused, "Oh, that whole neighborhood thing, right?"

"Right. I'm sick of her smarting off too. Where is she anyway?"

Miriam shrugged, "I could have sworn she was here."

"Well she's not." Bob snapped, "That's another thing. She never tells us where she's going." He assumed so anyway, she _did_ tell him something earlier, but he didn't pay much attention to what she was saying. The Wheel was on, after all.

"Well, what do you want to do Bob? Send her to boarding school?" She giggled, "Maybe military school?"

"Too expensive. I'm not wasting anymore money on her." There was that, then there was the fact there was _no way_ they could afford it. Scholarships never crossed his mind, she wasn't as smart as Olga anyway. Bob paused, thinking for a moment. "Maybe Dan would take her." He barked out a laugh, "I don't who would be punished more my brother or Helga."

"When's the last time you talked to Dan?" Miriam asked, pouring herself another drink.

"How old is Helga again?" Bob asked, still laughing to himself. "Do you remember that tiny apartment Dan and Julie had? That should whip her into shape real fast. You know what? I am going to give him a call."

After digging out his younger brother's phone number he did just that.

" _Hello?"_

"Dan? It's Bob."

" _...As in my brother Bob?" The younger Pataki brother was obviously shocked. He hadn't heard from this brother in years. "Is Miriam and the girls okay?" Dan was in particularly worried about his nieces._

"I'm gonna cut right to the chase." Bob told him bluntly, "Miriam and I are at our wits end with Helga. We just don't know what to do with her anymore."

" _Umm...Okay?" Dan had no idea where Bob was going to go with this. He had never met his younger niece. He and Bob fell out of contact right after she was born. He never even got a Christmas card from his brother and family since._

"Can you take her for awhile? Maybe you can straighten her out."

" _Gee Bob, I don't...I'll need to talk to Jules and boys about it."_

Bob laughed mockingly, "Figures you'd need to do something like that. Discuss it with your wife and kids and call me back. I'm at the same number." Before Dan could respond Bob hung up the phone.

It was at that moment Dan knew he and his wife had to take in his niece. Bob was way too much like their father. Though he never met her, he knew Helga didn't deserve whatever treatment Bob was giving her.

He knew all too well what it felt like.

* * *

Bob was ecstatic. Dan had called back within the hour and agreed to take in Helga for a while. At least for the duration of the impending school year. Dan's younger son, Nick, was only a few weeks older than Helga, so they would be in the fifth grade together.

Shortly after Bob bought Helga's one way plane ticket she decided to grace the family with her presence. "Where have you been Little Lady?" He met her at the front down with his arms crossed.

The nine year old rolled her eyes. "Playing baseball, like I told you I was doing before I left hours ago Bob." She threw her baseball bat and mitt down near the door.

Bob smirked, he couldn't wait to wipe that smug look off her face. "Pack your bags. You're leaving tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't tell me you rented that beach house again. Don't you remember how burnt you got last time?"

Helga tried to walk past him, but Bob grabbed her arm. "Your mom, Olga, and I aren't going anywhere. _You_ are."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyebrow was furred in confusion.

"You're going to live with your uncle and his family for a while. Go pack your bags. You leave tomorrow."

Helga laughed, "Very funny Bob. I don't have an uncle."

"Yeah, you do. My brother Dan. He's five years younger than me." He smirked, "He lives in New York. Has two sons. One's your age. Good luck living in their tiny apartment." He snorted. "You'll probably have to sleep on the couch."

Helga's blue eyes widened, realizing that he was serious. "Bu...but Dad, why? I don't _want_ to go."

"Don't _Dad_ me now. That ship has sailed. No arguing. Pack. Now. Hop to it before I do it for you." He released her arm, slightly pushing her towards the stairs. "No calling any of your friends either. You don't have time for that."

By the time Helga made it to her room she was in tears. She didn't want to go! She didn't want to leave Phoebe or...Or...Or Arnold. How could she stand not seeing them everyday? And living with her uncle and his family? She didn't even know he ever existed!

How bad was he if even Bob didn't want to see him?

How was she going to get through this?

Bob hid all the phones in the house so Helga didn't even get a chance to call Phoebe to tell her she was leaving. She was the only one that might actually kind of miss her. But Bob refused to let her say goodbye.

* * *

Bob and Miriam dropped her off at the airport early the next morning. A flight attendant would be sitting with her until her plane took off and would be checking in on her during the flight.

By the time the plane landed Helga's heart was thumping. Bob had told her that Uncle Dan would be waiting for her at the gate. She wondered what he was like. Was he as bad as Bob? Was he worse?

Marnie, the flight attendant that had watched over her during the flight walked her out of the gate. "That must be your Uncle." She pointed out a man with a handwritten sign that said 'Helga Pataki'.

Helga frowned slightly. She thought Bob said Uncle Dan was only five years younger than him. Than man looked at least ten years younger, though the two looked clearly related. Uncle Dan just looked ten years younger and didn't have the monobrow.

He was smiling at her as they approached, "Helga. It's so good to have you here in New York." He showed his ID to Marnie, proving who he was. "I know this is strange, but I'm glad you're here. Your Aunt Julie and cousins are very excited to meet you too. Did your Dad tell you anything about them?" He asked as they walked to baggage claim.

Helga only shook her head no, her nerves getting the best of her to get the courage to speak.

Dan sighed, "Figures." He muttered. "I have two sons. Nick is your age and Danny is twelve. Julie is a pediatrician and I own a furniture store."

Helga sighed, at least furniture wouldn't become obsolete like beepers. "So you're the Furniture King?"

Dan laughed, relieved that his niece finally spoke to him. "No. Nothing like that." They stopped at the luggage carousel, "Look, I know you are probably really freaking out right now...I don't blame ya. But I promise you, your Aunt and I will take really good care of you." He nudged her playfully, "I think you'll like New York. It's a fun place. You'll love the pizza."

"Why didn't my Dad ever tell me about you? I didn't even know he had a brother."

"That's a story for another day. I'll just tell you this...Sometimes family just doesn't get along."

"Pfft." Helga huffed, "You're telling me."

* * *

After grabbing Helga's two pink suitcases Dan hailed a taxi and pointed out different buildings on their drive to his place. "Aunt Julie is making dinner us all a nice family dinner tonight. Tomorrow she wants to take you shopping to decorate your room. We have boys we don't know what nine year old girls like anymore." Dan laughed.

"My room?" Helga repeated, "I get my own room?"

"Of course. Where did you think we were going to put you? A closet?"

"Bob said the couch. He said your apartment is pretty small."

Dan shook his head, annoyed Bob chose to scare his daughter, "We haven't lived in that apartment for eight years. It was pretty small, but a great way to save some money. Our place now is much bigger. The boys and you all have your own room. In fact, you'll have your own bathroom. No need to worry, you'll have your privacy." The cab pulled in front of a brownstone house. "Here we are." He grinned, "Are you ready to meet your Aunt and cousins?"

Helga nodded, "As I'll ever be." Admittedly, Helga was already feeling at ease.

Maybe living with her Aunt, Uncle, and cousins won't be so bad.

* * *

Please review!

Author's Note: Honestly, I've always wanted to give Bob and Miriam the benefit of the doubt. That they ultimately loved Helga, but after seeing Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie I realized they're both just a couple a-holes. Helga is always an afterthought. It's really sad. They barely think of Helga when they get the SOS message and then never ask about her later.

Anyway, I'm so excited for this story. I'm beyond excited for everyone to get to know Uncle Dan, Aunt Julie and cousins Danny and Nick. The next part or so will be Helga bonding with them and getting to know them. Her life (and attitude) will be much different because of their influence.

Stay tuned for Helga and Arnold's future reunion!

On a side note...I was re watching the HA: The Jungle Movie today and noticed two things.

1\. Suzie is nowhere in sight. I can only assume she left Oskar's useless butt.

2\. Mr. Hyunh is in a scene in San Lorenzo. You can spot him in the crowd just before they board the boat.

3\. I don't think the movie could have been anymore perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inevitable Part Two**

Julie Pataki was getting impatient. Her niece's flight should have gotten in almost an hour earlier. They should be home by now. Where the heck were they? She had to admit, she had been slightly apprehensive when Dan talked to her about letting Helga with them during the upcoming school year. Bob claimed the girl was out of control. What if she rubbed off on their boys?

But then she remembered the kind of man Big Bob Pataki was. She often wondered just how Dan and Bob could possibly be brothers. Dan was sweet, kind, smart, funny, and caring. Bob was none of those things. She was almost glad when the elder Pataki brother cut off all communication.

Though the reason behind it behind made Julie's blood boil.

Bob had been so sure Miriam was going to give birth to a baby boy. After Julie had Nick Bob already started a cousin rivalry in his head. Bob's boy would be bigger and stronger and better at anything and everything.

But then Helga was born.

Julie never witnessed a parent being so disappointed about the gender of their child. Bob had acted like Dan had won some sort of competition. It was a competition Dan didn't even know he was a part, but apparently having a beautiful and healthy baby girl instead of a son was losing in Bob's eyes.

Of course this was after he used the girl name she and Dan had picked out in case Nick had been a girl.

It really ticked her off. Her heart ached for her younger niece. If Bob treated her anything like he treated his brother as the grew up...She couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Dan told her horror stories about all the crap Bob pulled growing up, all of which was enabled by their father. Winning was everything in the Pataki household. Thankfully, Dan taught their own boys winning wasn't everything and perhaps more importantly how to be gracious winners.

Julie checked her watch again before glancing at her sons, who were playing Mario Kart on their Super Nintendo. "Boys, why don't you wrap up your game? Dad should be bringing Helga home any minute now."

"We're on our last race Mom." Danny told her without taking his eyes off the screen. "Five more minutes."

"Okay...But then game off." Her attention went back to the living room window that faced out into the street. She loved her boys more than anything, but she had to admit, she was _really_ excited to have a little girl in the house. She just hoped the boys put a stop to walking around the house in their underwear or fart just before asking whoever was in the room if they smelt popcorn. Helga really shouldn't have to deal with any of those things. She had faith that Danny would follow the new rules as he seemed excited to have a 'sister' in the house, but Nick not so much. He wasn't exactly looking forward to have a girl move in with them, but both Julie and Dan were confident he'd get over the change quickly.

Julie ran nervous fingers through her chestnut hair, wondering how her niece would like living with them. She prayed that she would. She broke out into a smile when she saw a cab pull up in front of their brownstone, "Boys!" She called out, "Your Dad and Helga are home!" She jogged to the door to greet them. Danny excitedly following close behind while Nick lingered behind, the Super Nintendo controller still in his hand even though Danny had already shut off the television.

Julie swung the door open, waving at her husband and niece as Dan pulled Helga's luggage out of the trunk of the taxi. "Danny, help your Dad with Helga's luggage." She jogged down the brownstone's steps having to resist the urge to immediately pull Helga into a bone crushing hug. Instead, she took a breath, "You must be Helga. It is so nice to finally meet you. I'm your Aunt Julie." She shot the nervous looking girl a smile. "This right here is Danny. He's eleven…" She turned in search of Nick, only to find him peeking out from behind the front door. "Nicky get over here! Nick is just a few weeks older than you are."

The pig tailed girl scratched her arm nervously, unsure how to deal with her Aunt Julie's excited energy. "...Hi." Helga took a moment to size everyone up. Julie was a thin woman with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She mentally compared to her own mother and wondered if they were around the same age or not. Julie looked much younger, though Helga knew drinking had aged Miriam. It was obvious who each cousin took after. Danny had the same eye and hair color as his mom and Nick was clearly a Pataki. A strong thick brow line, dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. He also wore the trademark Pataki scowl.

"We're so happy to have you here Helga. Let's go see your room!" Julie guided her niece up the steps to the house while Dan and Danny brought Helga's luggage inside. "Once we get you settled into your room the boys will give you a tour while I start dinner. How was your flight? Was this your first time on a plane?"

Helga was feeling overwhelmed, but she answered the question. "I never flew before. It was fine." On the walk to her room she didn't take the time to take a look at the house, opting instead to look at her feet.

"Your Aunt Julie's and my room is down here. You and your cousin's rooms are upstairs." Dan explained while he carried the bigger of Helga's suitcases up the steps leading to the home's second story.

"This is my room." Danny gestured towards the first room to the left, struggling slightly pulling the suitcase over the last step. Nick, who was trailing behind helped by kicking the suitcase up. "Nick is in the next room. Your room is across the hall."

Helga looked up to see her Aunt Julie swinging the door open. "Here we are! I'm sorry it's so plain right now. Don't worry, we'll go shopping tomorrow and make the place feel like your own."

The room had a large queen sized bed with a matching dresser. Helga couldn't help but notice that the wood frame of the bed, along with the dresser, were quite beautiful. It was obvious it was made out of some kind of fancy wood. Roses were carved into wood. "The room's fine. We don't need to go shopping." Her hand ran along the top of the dresser. "Bob didn't send much money with me anyway."

"Sure we do." Julie smiled, as she opened up a door that led to her walk in closet. "It doesn't look like you brought many personal things with you. And don't you dare worry about money. We want you to feel like you're home here sweetheart. After all, you are family now." She continued before Helga could object, "Do you like the dresser? That's one of your Uncle Dan's. It's actually one my favorite pieces he's made."

"He made it?" Helga's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"I did." Dan nodded with a smile as he lifted her suitcase onto the bed to make it easier to unpack. "I told you I owned a furniture store." He shot her a wink.

"I didn't know that meant you made the furniture. Bob owns a beeper store, but doesn't know how to even set the time on a VCR."

Dan laughed, "Well those things can be pretty tricky. I'll have to bring you to my shop sometime. Maybe you can help me design something. So what do you want to do first? We can help you unpack, or we can give you a tour? Or did you want to take a little nap before supper? I know traveling always tuckers me out."

Helga shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Oh! Did you want to make any phone calls?" Julie asked, "You can call your folks or a friend?"

Helga eagerly nodded, "Can I call my friend Phoebe?"

"Of course." Julie left the room for a moment to grab the cordless phone in the hallway. "Take all the time you need. We'll give you some privacy. Once you're up for it we will get you settled in and show give you the grand tour. Then when we go shopping tomorrow we will start showing you around the city."

Helga started dialing Phoebe's number the second her new extended family left her new bedroom, shutting the door behind them. She was relieved Phoebe had her own line, so she knew her parents wouldn't be answering. "Kon'nichiawa." Phoebe greeted in Japanese, like she always did.

"Phoebe, I'm freaking out." Helga paced around her room, nearly in tears.

"Helga?" Phoebe questioned. "Are you okay? I tried coming by earlier but your father said you don't live there anymore. What's going on?"

"Bob and Miriam shipped me off to New York. I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle for the school year." Helga blurted out. "After I got home from the game yesterday Bob freaked out and told me that he has a brother and I was going to live with him for awhile. Apparently I'm too much to deal with." She spat out. "He wouldn't even discuss it. He told me to pack or he'd pack for me." She tugged on her locket. "He didn't let me call anyone or say goodbye." She laughed bitterly, "Not that anyone will actually care that I'm gone."

"I care!" The normally quiet and reserved girl practically shouted into the phone, so much so Helga had to pull the receiver away from her ear. "You're my best friend. Of course I care that you're not here. Things won't be the same without you. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Thanks Pheebs...I'm going to miss you too." Her stomach twisted. She couldn't even think about Arnold right now.

Phoebe sighed, "How do you like your Aunt and Uncle? Is your Uncle...you know, like your dad?"

"Actually...they seem really nice. I have my own room and they said they want me to feel at home and I'm part of the family now…" Helga scrunched up nose. "It's weird."

"Helga, that sounds like family." Phoebe paused, "Maybe living with them won't be so bad."

"Yeah...Maybe…" Helga agreed. "I should probably get going. I haven't even seen the house or anything." She snorted, "I almost forgot to mention...I have two cousins. Danny is eleven and Nick is our age. I guess only a couple of weeks older than me….They seem nice too." Though Danny seemed much friendlier than Nick. "I'll call you later okay?"

"I'll really miss you Helga...School won't be the same without you."

* * *

A few minutes later Helga made her way down the unfamiliar steps to the first floor. The home seemed warm and inviting enough, decorated with fresh flowers and dozens of family photos. The pictures were different than the ones in her house. All four family members scrunched together, smiling. Really, truly looking genuinely happy. The house was filled with ornate furniture, more of her Uncle Dan's creations, Helga assumed. She wandered into the kitchen, where her Aunt Julie was putting a pot of potatoes onto the stove. "Hey Sweetheart." Julie greeted. "Did you want to get unpacked right away? We've got some time before the potatoes."

Helga shrugged, "Sure…What are you making for supper?"

"Meatloaf." Julie answered as they made their way back to Helga's bedroom. "Oh, shoot. I really should have asked if you liked meatloaf. Your dad didn't tell Dan there was anything you absolutely hated…"

"Meatloaf is good."

"What's your favorite meal that your mom makes? I can make that for you sometime." Julie offered as she unzipped her niece's suitcase. "I could always call her for the recipe."

"Miriam doesn't really cook much." Helga admitted. She could handle frozen pizza. She usually overcooked boxed macaroni and cheese or spaghetti noodles. Afterall, she was normally drunk by the time dinner rolled around. She would usually end up eating a cold sandwich or a bag of chips.

Julie didn't say anything, instead checking over the girl's small frame. By looking at her and being a pediatrician she could guess Helga was slightly underweight, which wasn't too abnormal for someone her age and about ready to go through puberty, but something didn't sit well with her. "May I ask you a question?" She asked, taking out a stack of hangers from the closet and began hanging up her clothes.

"Whatever." Helga shrugged.

"Why do you call your parents by their first names?"

"I don't know…"

"That's alright. We don't got to talk about that now." She offered her a smile, "Let's get you unpacked so can have some fun. I know the boy are really looking forward to get to know you. We all are." Julie paused, "I really hope you'll end up loving it here."

"Did everyone get enough to eat?" Dan asked.

Everyone nodded, they were all pretty full.

"Well, I hope everyone saved room for dessert. I made cheesecake." Julie stood up from her place at the table. "Dan, help me with the plates?" A few moments later the couple returned to the table with the cheesecake and plates in hand. "Who wants a piece of strawberry cheesecake? How big of piece do you want Helga?"

"I can't." Helga told her. "I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Oh." Julie shot a look to Dan. "I thought you said Bob told you she didn't have any allergies?"

"He probably did." Helga interrupted. "He can never seem to remember that I'm allergic. It's okay, I'm really full anyway." She paused. "Can I got to my room?"

Dan nodded, "Of course. Are you sure you don't anything else for dessert. We have ice cream."

"No. I'm good." Helga shrugged dismissively before leaving the kitchen.

Julie and Dan exchanged a look. Julie had to bite her tongue. She _really_ did not like Bob Pataki.

* * *

So sorry for the delay! Real life has been super busy. Hope everyone enjoyed this update. There be another chapter or two establishing Helga's relationship with Dan, Julie, Danny, and Nick that will have quite a few time jumps. I really love these original characters, so I hope everyone else does too. We'll get to know all four of them really well in the next few chapters.

A big thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter! Didn't expect such a wonderful response. I love responding to reviews, so if I missed anyone I apologize. Guest reviews are hard to respond to and I don't want to clog up the end of chapter by responding to them, but I do have to call one out guest reviewer who thought this was a romance between cousins...No. No, I promise you this is not a romance between Helga and one of her cousins. It's definitely a romance between Helga and Arnold...Who are not cousins. But seriously thank you to all my guest reviewers.


End file.
